


Do You Wanna Touch

by GoingPlaces



Series: Crimson and Clover [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #letlotorbeloved2k17, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Pining Lotor (Voltron), Spooning, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingPlaces/pseuds/GoingPlaces
Summary: Lotor is just trying to study for his midterm...





	Do You Wanna Touch

The campus library is the only place Lotor can find some peace and quiet. Normally he would study at his apartment but his roommates, bless them, were quite emotionally involved in their WWE program and he can not concentrate on his studies with the girls having their own wrestling match during the commercial breaks. He had told Narti of his whereabouts, seeing as Axca had been preoccupied with refereeing Ezor and Zethrid's fight. Lotor doesn’t plan to be gone long anyways, just long enough so that he can properly review his notes and perhaps even finish the rest of his flashcards.

That is how he spends his time for a few hours, at least until Keith shows up and decides to ruin his focus. Lotor has been dealing with this minor crush on his fencing teammate since he first joined the team. He tries to read about Freud or whoever-the-fuck he's supposed to be studying for his psychology midterm but all he can seem to study is every move Keith makes. The bastard knows he is looking, too.

Alright, so maybe this is not the first time this has happened. Lotor knows that Keith could have sat anywhere he wanted to, the library is nearly empty. Yet here he sits, directly across from him. Lotor knows how this goes. He should ignore Keith's teasing when he starts to rub a foot up and down his leg. He should leave when Keith's eyes start to darken and when he starts to bite down on the wood of his pencil. He knows that he could end this right now. He could walk away and try to move on from those clouded violet eyes, sweat-matted hair, and the of satisfaction of hearing Keith moan his name. Lotor has a choice but he knows that it has already been made for him when he catches Keith staring at him with want.

They pack up their things quickly and practically run out of the library toward Keith's car. Lotor is barely strapped into the passenger seat as Keith speeds out of the parking lot. Some hard rock station is blaring Joan Jett through the speakers and Lotor chuckles at the irony. The part of his brain that is still thinking clearly tells him to text his roommates not to wait up. Then he turns his phone off; no more rational thinking tonight. Keith pulls into his apartment complex and hastily into the first empty parking spot he can find. Lotor moves to exit the car but is stopped when Keith pulls him by his collar into a heated kiss.

He swears that he will never get used to way Keith kisses him. It's as though he's a dying man and Lotor is his only means of salvation. The passion and intensity of this one kiss has him weak in the knees, aching for more. He hates himself for chasing after Keith when he pulls away. Keith smirks at him and exits the car, Lotor climbing over the center console after him. They run up the stairs to Keith's third floor apartment and hurry inside after he unlocks the door. Lotor is pushed against the door as soon as it closes and Keith starts to kiss down his neck.

Every nerve in Lotor's body becomes a live wire and he encourages Keith with a moan of his name. This is always how it starts for them. Some rushed foreplay, tearing at each other's clothes on the way to Keith's bedroom, then they fuck, often multiple times. Afterwards, Lotor summons the strength to call himself a cab back to campus. He'll try to convince himself that he doesn't care about Keith anymore than Keith cares about him.

Lotor grabs at Keith's shirt and pulls it over his head, forcing him away from his neck. As soon as his shirt is off, Keith moves to do the same for Lotor, grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and lifting. Keith tosses the garment to the floor and steps back into Lotor's space. This is new. Normally Keith would lead him back to his bedroom to remove the rest of his clothes. Now however Keith is holding Lotor's face in both of his hands and kissing his lips tenderly.

Suddenly everything is shifting into unknown territory and Lotor is unsure of how to react. His hands rest on Keith's hips, afraid to move them anywhere else. Keith breaks the kiss and meets Lotor's eyes. "I want to try something different tonight," he whispers against Lotor's lips.

Lotor swallows. "What is it?"

Keith runs a hand through Lotor's hair and  _ pulls _ . A surprised moan escapes Lotor's mouth and his eyes roll back slightly. He struggles to catch his breath as Keith leans in to whisper in his ear. "Tonight,  _ I  _ want to fuck  _ you _ ."

Lotor moans again. "Please."

The hand in his hair relaxes and he whimpers. Keith leads him to his bedroom and gently pushes him down onto the bed. Lotor lays back as Keith starts to pull off his pants and boxers. He pulls off the rest of his own clothes and crawls onto the bed, laying his body over Lotor's. Lotor moves his hands to grab at Keith but is quickly beat to the punch as Keith pins his arms over his head. Groaning as Keith starts to grind his hips against his, Lotor tries to pull his arms from his grip. Keith chuckles and nibbles at his ear before saying, "Don't make Daddy tie you up."

Lotor moans louder than he would like to admit at that, begging Keith to do it. Keith chuckles and pulls off of Lotor to grab the restraints, as well as lube and a condom. When he returns to the bed, Keith shows Lotor his choice: a long, black satin scarf. Lotor nods and places his arms over his head and Keith works on tying him to the bedpost. Once he finishes, Lotor tests the restraints and nods, signalling his satisfaction. Keith smiles at him, genuinely smiles, and Lotor feels a dull ache in his heart. He pushes it away as Keith starts to kiss his way down his body. He avoids Lotor's cock, instead licking his way to his entrance. Keith begins to prod at Lotor's hole, licking him open as his hands hold Lotor's thighs in place.

The night is becoming more intense by the minute. Lotor pulls at his restraints and cries out as Keith starts to add a finger alongside his tongue. Keith then pulls away, to Lotor's displeasure, and lubes up his fingers. This time he slides two fingers into Lotor and works to stretch him open. Lotor has lost any control over his vocal chords, now moaning out his pleasure with abandon. Every noise he makes spurs Keith on as he adds another finger.

"You look so good like this, baby," Keith says. Lotor looks at him through hooded eyes and whines.

"Daddy..."

"You're so good for me, beautiful. Say it again?"

"Daddy," Lotor says, once again pushing that dull ache away.

Keith growls into Lotor's thigh as he thrusts his fingers against his prostate. "One more time, baby, please."

"Daddy!"

Keith loses his composure then, pulling his fingers out and ripping the condom open with his teeth. He looks at Lotor, who is a pleading mess, before slowly sinking into his heat. They both moan at the feeling of Keith bottoming out. Lotor pulls at the restraints again, wishing he could pull Keith closer to him. Oh but Keith understands him, thank god, and leans down to hold Lotor as he kisses him. He laces one of his hands through Lotor's hair and pulls once again. This forces Lotor's lips away as he groans at the feeling. Keith smirks and starts to thrust experimentally, going off of Lotor's reactions.

"Keith," Lotor says.

"Try again," Keith growls, grinding into him.

Lotor huffs in frustration. "Daddy, please."

Suddenly, Keith stops all together and loosens his grip on Lotor's hair. He soothes a hand over his scalp before moving it to cup his cheek. "Please, what?" Keith whispers.

Lotor leans into his touch and looks up at him through his lashes. "Please fuck me, Daddy," he whines. Keith doesn't have to be asked twice.

The pace is brutal as Keith begins to fuck him, _ hard _ . Lotor's breath is pushed from his lungs by the intensity, his knuckles are white from the strength of his grip on the scarf. His mouth hangs open on an endless string of moans that are becoming higher and needier by the second. He can't take his eyes off of Keith who looks absolutely beautiful over him. The way he pants as though he is suffocating on the humid air surrounding them. The way his hair is sticking to his forehead, how flushed his his cheeks are. The way his violet eyes are almost completely black with lust. Every part of Keith in this moment is beautiful to him. It's overwhelming.

Keith changes his angle and sends Lotor reeling as he mercilessly abuses his prostate. He wraps his arms around Lotor's torso, using his body as leverage to keep the rhythm. The fact that he's struggling lets Lotor know that Keith is close to finishing. The least he can do is give him a hand, metaphorically speaking.

"Daddy...," he whispers. Keith looks up and when their eyes meet, Lotor clenches around him. The move has Keith's eyes rolling back as he quickens his pace, finally coming with a groan. Lotor smirks, satisfied with the outcome but Keith is quick to wipe the look off of his face by stroking his abandoned cock.

Lotor screams when he comes, thrusting up into Keith's palm until he softens and becomes oversensitive. His body feels spent but he still whimpers when Keith pulls out of him to dispose of the condom. Once this is taken care of, Keith begins to untie Lotor's arms. He winces at the indents that the scarf has etched in Lotor's skin. Lotor notices the tinge of guilt in Keith's eyes and reaches to stroke his cheek. "I'm alright, Keith. Better than alright actually."

"I still should have been more careful," he responds. He grabs Lotor's wrist and kisses the skin there before setting his arm back down on the bed. "I'll be right back, just gotta go get a washcloth. You good?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Lotor says, rolling his eyes. He watches as Keith disappears then turns his gaze up at the ceiling fan, eyelids growing heavy.

The feeling of the washcloth grazing over his stomach wakes him from his doze. If he weren't so exhausted, Lotor would think that Keith is looking at him fondly.  _ He's not _ , Lotor thinks but it's a nice thought. Keith finishes wiping him off and Lotor begrudgingly stands so that they can remove the ruined sheets from the mattress. It's become routine for them to change the sheets, the act of it is so domestic that Lotor has to push that damn ache away again. With the bed settled, Lotor moves to put on his discarded boxers. He can feel Keith's eyes on him as he grabs for his jeans. Just as he's about to slip into them, a grip on his wrist stops him. Lotor looks up at Keith, meeting those violet eyes with confusion and mild surprise. Keith bites his lip, unsure of something. Before Lotor can ask him if something is wrong, Keith blurts out, "Will you stay the night?"

Mild surprise turns into full-blown shock as Lotor stares back at Keith with wide eyes.  _ What is he thinking?  _ Lotor wonders. This is not how this is supposed to go. Keith is supposed to say something sarcastic as Lotor walks out the door, hardly a goodbye between them. Keith is supposed to let him leave, meet him at fencing practice the next day, and pretend like tonight never happened. He's supposed to let Lotor at least try to move on from this, even if they end up in bed together the next day. The ache in his heart is back and no matter how hard he tries to push it away this time, he can't. So he gives in, just this once.

"Okay," Lotor says, voice barely above a whisper.

The sigh Keith breathes sounds like relief, as though he was waiting for Lotor to reject him. It gives Lotor a small piece of hope that maybe this could be real, that maybe they could have a shot. He tries not to think about it too hard as Keith once again leads him to the bed. This time it's different. There's no lust or urgency in it as they lay down together, facing each other at first. Lotor then rolls over to face Keith's closet, hoping that he gets the picture. When Keith wraps an arm around him and pulls him to his chest, Lotor sighs, content and safe. This is his happiness.

He's starting to doze off again when Keith kisses the nape of his neck and whispers, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Lotor breathes and when he wakes in the morning, he'll swear that this was the best night of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Lotor calling Keith "Daddy" is my weakness.
> 
> Please feel free to leave feedback or come visit me on [tumblr](http://baileyboy001.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
